Mélodie de Sirène
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Un instant de douceur entre Poséidon et Sorento. Contenu pas très explicite, attention yaoi.


Mélodie de Sirène

POV Poséidon :

Ses beaux yeux roses, de la couleur des coraux roses et des roses corail, ces roses qui signifient le désir, le besoin d'amour et l'enthousiasme …

Le désir … je le désir tellement … il est d'une beauté … vibrante … ses cheveux couleur lilas, ma fleur préférée, mon odeur préféré … que j'aime me gorger de son parfum, si doux et discret, ce n'est pas une odeur puissante mais légère, timide presque … son doux visage, aux formes parfaites, un visage d'enfant, légèrement féminin, son corps souple et finement musclé, sa peau douce et rosée, une peau de bébé que l'on a envie de cajoler. Ses doigts fins, ses longues jambes … un appel à la luxure, au plaisir et à l'oubli. Oublier ces guerres, ces combats, ces souffrances et ces morts… Le seul que j'ai pu sauvegarder c'est toi mon amour … ma vie … tout ce qui m'est précieux sur cette terre. Moi qui suis un dieu je n'ais que faire des mortels, être si insignifiants, si misérables… Mais toi … toi tu es ce que j'ais de plus cher en ce monde, tu es le seul que je veux protéger quitte à t'offrir une partie de mon immortalité pour que tu subsistes à mes côtés …

Le besoin d'amour … oui j'ais besoins d'amour, de ton amour … tu m'a servi dignement quel que soit les situations … tu m'as toujours protégé des dangers extérieurs … Mais moi … ? Qu'ais-je fais pour toi si ce n'est mettre ta vie en danger pour sauver la mienne alors que mon âme est immortelle ? Qu'ais-je fait sinon ruiner ta vie en t'arrachant au monde réel pour te faire prisonnier de mes illusions … loin de tout … enfermé dans ce paradis emplis de rêves … de mes rêves et mes illusions, mes désirs incontrôlé et de toi … toi ma sirène qui m'a charmé … je ne puis plus te résister … libéré des chaînes dans lesquelles mon dragon m'a enfermé … je te suis entièrement soumis … soumis à ton charme … à ton corps … à ta voix, douce mélodie qui s'échappe de tes lèvres … en ce moment plus que jamais …

L'enthousiasme … oh oui tu es enthousiaste ! Cette mélodie que tu joue à chacun de tes gémissements m'attire à toi … ton corps parfait qui ondule sous moi me rend fou … je perd pied et je me soumet … je m'accroche à tes lèvres à ton cœur … tu m'appartient et je t'appartient … nous ne sommes plus qu'un en cet instant … toi et moi uni à jamais … dans le désir et la passion … ma sirène …

Tes cheveux rendus humide par le désir, ton souffle chaud, tes gémissements de plaisir … que j'aime en cet instant redessiner tes muscles, cajoler tes lèvres et savourer ta peau … elle est sucrée … comme du sirop, noyé dans l'eau qui m'emprisonne … te savourer, t'embrasser, te mordiller, te lécher, te sucer pour faire naître le désir en toi … que j'aime me délecter de ta semence que tu répands, elle donnera naissance aux fruits de la passion qui me consume un peu plus chaque jour … tu me fait fondre et tu inonde mon cœur de ton amour … logé en toi je savoure cet instant de paix et d'harmonie avant de t'entraîner dans une danse sensuelle et éternelle … la danse la plus vielle et la plus belle du monde … nos corps se complètent parfaitement et ta voix si mélodieuse m'encourage à continuer à découvrir et redécouvrir les profondeurs de ton corps … encore et toujours … jusqu'à ce que l'espace d'un instant notre amour explose pour nous faire sombrer dans la béatitude, signe que notre bonheur est à son comble et que nos cœur, en cet instant unique, battent à l'unisson …

Ooo-ooO

Les rayons qui ont réussis à venir jusque sous les profondeurs de la mer viennent chatouiller mon visage encore endormi … lorsque je m'éveille pleinement je te trouve assoupit dans mes bras … tu es si beau … ma sirène … tu me charme encore et toujours, la simple vu de ton visage si paisible et de ton corps si détendu contre le mien me donne envie de me soumettre à nouveau à mes sens et de me donner à toi tout en sachant que tu t'abandonnera à moi, me livrant ton cœur et ton corps … encore … pour l'éternité … ma sirène, ton chant mélodieux m'a charmé et enchaîné à toi … pour l'éternité que je t'offre à mes côtés.

Mon amour te souviens-tu de cette chanson que tu m'avait adressé en regardant la mer après le naufrage des mes illusions ? Encore aujourd'hui elle résonne en moi et jamais je ne l'oublierais … elle est aussi éternelle que toi :

L'inquiétude me guette au loin  
Je savais que ce jour viendrais  
Pris au piège, mon cœur se noie dans l'amour  
Tout est si agité, je ne sais vraiment plus  
Oui je pleure et je sais pourquoi  
Cet amour qui m'était destiné  
Je l'avais enfin rencontré, oui enfin  
Reviens-moi  
Je t'attends mon ange  
On est fait l'un pour l'autre

Tu viens peupler mes rêves  
Notre histoire fût si brève  
Tu a fait naître en moi la lumière de l'amour  
Donne-moi la force de croire en nos chemins  
Viens donne-moi la main  
Si demain tu reviens  
Je ne serais pas loin  
Cherche moi dans les nuages  
Tu verra mon visage  
Mon amour, nous découvrirons ensemble, je le sais  
Ce qui fait la force de l'amour  
Tout, ce qui fait la force de l'amour

Fin.


End file.
